No Smoking (A Joe X Matt Oneshot)
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: Matt is caught smoking again by Joe. How will Joe respond? Yaoi: Joe X Matt


NO SMOKING : A Joe X Matt One-Shot

Warning: YAOI!

Matt Ishida sighed heavily dropping his shoes off as he entered the front door of his apartment. Slowly sliding his feet into a pair of slippers he trudged down the hall to his office. The blonde sighed again as he sat down in his large, black leather chair. Pulling himself closer to the desk, he pressed the button on the answering machine that sat next to the monitor.

"You have 3 new messages," the machine stated, "First message."

"Hey this is TK, I know you probably aren't at home right now, but I was reminding you that dad's birthday is tomorrow. Call me back would you?"

"Dammit… " Matt swore loudly. Of course he'd forgotten, he barely remembered his own birthday! Now he had to go back out tonight and get his dad a present. He didn't know what the hell to get him. His dad always said he wanted nothing, but he couldn't just do that. Parents are always the hardest to shop for. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small white carton. He opened the small box and pulled out a short, white cigarette.

"Second message," the inbox continued.

"Hey Matt! Haven't heard from you for a while! We should totally do something tomorrow! I know you've got a while before your next mission or whatever, but I've finally got a day off! Bet I can still beat you at soccer!" Tai's voice rang out loudly from the answering machine.

"Shit…" Matt knew Tai wouldn't take no for an answer. Maybe they could eat lunch and he'd get an idea for what the hell to get his dad… Or maybe he could just say he missed the message. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Tai, but lounging around the apartment and not leaving it for a few days sounded so tempting. It didn't happen often, and Tai having a day off happened more often than he thought. Izzy made sure of that. He smirked as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a blue lighter. He lit the cigarette and took a long drag on it. Of course Izzy also happened to be off of work "coincidentally" with the young ambassador.

"Third message," the answering machine said.

"Matt, I went ahead and got a gift card for you for your dad's birthday because I knew you would forget. Also, Tai's probably going to call about hanging out because somehow Izzy swung him a day off in the middle of the week. What a surprise…By the way, I'm going to be home early tonight so make sure not to eat before I get home," Joe's voice was very precise.

"Even in order today…" Matt wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or seriously impressed. His computer had finished booting up and he logged into it. Hearing the front door open, he nearly dropped his cigarette. The computer clock read 4:30…even early Joe shouldn't be home yet.

"Matt, I'm home!" Joe's voice sounded from across the apartment.

_Shit_! Matt smushed out the life of the cigarette and tossed it and the carton back into his briefcase. He ran to the window and opened it waving his hands to try to waft the smell out faster.

"Matt?" Joe called.

"Yeah- I'm home!" Matt called back grabbing a floral scented spray can and unloading as much contents as possible in the air.

"So what are you up to in here?" Joe popped his head in.

Matt quickly shoved the blue lighter into his pocket, "Hey Joe, Didn't know you'd be home so early…What am I up to? Oh you know…"

"Know what?" Joe raised an eyebrow. He came the rest of the way in. He was still wearing his white lab coat with a blue polo and khaki pants. Matt could easily read his face. Joe knew he was up to something. Maybe he'd even seen the lighter…

"Well I uh… Thanks for getting the gift card. You're a real life saver…" Matt decided the change-the-subject tactic while slowly edging to get out of the room so he could pop a mint in his mouth. He could blame the cigarettes in his briefcase and smell on his clothes from some guys at work.

"It's no big deal," Joe took a few steps closer, "You usually forget that kind of stuff. They don't call me reliable for nothing."

"Hahaha," Matt laughed nervously taking another sidestep towards the door.

"So how was work?" Joe asked, not moving.

"Fine… same old same old," Matt took another step.

"Now that's hard to believe. Working for NASA and all," Joe smiled sweetly, but there was a tone in his voice that indicated anything but.

"Even astronauts have their days…Well I'm going to go change…" Matt had reached the doorway. He bolted across the hall and through the kitchen straight for the bedroom. On the dresser sat a pile of peppermints. Quickly unwrapping the tiny candy, he popped it in his mouth. He'd made it!

"Matt," Joe tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around to see the blue haired digimon doctor.

"How did you?" Matt was still in shock from the fact he didn't even hear him coming, the apartment creaked loudly anytime someone tiptoed through it.

"My little secret," Joe smirked and pulled Matt into a hug, "But enough about that… I know you're… hiding something from me."

Matt shook his head ready to make up an excuse, but Joe slipped his hand under the younger man's chin griping it lightly. Damn… He never should've admitted to Joe that was a weak spot that rendered him unable to move… He loved to exploit it when he wanted information from him… With the other hand he pressed him back against the dresser. The blonde could see that look in Joe's eyes again. This look was dark… sexy… a look that Joe saved just for him when they were alone. He knew then he was in deep trouble… He was powerless. Joe moved the fingers that held his chin tilting it upward just slightly.

Before Matt could register Joe's lips were on his and kissing him hard. He found it difficult to keep up with the peppermint still in his mouth. Joe always came on aggressively, knowing Matt often fought for dominance and he was going to try even harder today than usual to keep his secret. The hand not holding his chin had found its way into his blonde hair caressing and tugging at just the right moments. Matt gasped and that was all Joe needed to push his tongue into his mouth. Matt flinched. Joe pulled back standing up straight, but not letting go of the other's chin.

"I see…" Joe was quiet, but his voice held a seductive quality even as he crunched the peppermint between his teeth "You've been smoking again haven't you Matt?"

"It… was the guys at work? " Matt knew the excuse was pathetic, but his head was already spinning.

"Now you're starting to sound like Tai or should I say Davis?" Joe said finishing off the peppermint.

"Aw, don't lump me in with them," Matt was also quiet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't smoke?" Joe asked his fingers trailed down Matt's neck. He felt the burning sensation of blushing creeping along his cheeks and following those long, skillful fingers.

"More than I can count…" Matt replied as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You know the hazards… to your health…" he pushed the jacket off Matt's slender shoulders.

"I should know… I married a doctor…" Matt tried to keep a cool tone in his voice, though he knew he probably didn't fool him in the slightest.

"The unattractiveness of cigarettes… "Joe's hand stopped at Matt's waist, "Can affect more than you know."

"Oh?" Matt pushed away the urge to push Joe's hand further. He didn't care he was getting scolded anymore… As long as Joe was so close…

"I don't like the smell you see…" Joe's seductive smile grew larger and his hand traveled back upwards to the top of his shirt, "That smell…It's all over your clothes."

"Those are easily done away with…" Matt let a smirk of his own creep onto his lips as his blue haired partner started to undo the buttons. He pushed this off as well letting the white shirt fall onto the floor.

Joe slid both hands around to the shorter man's back and let them graze the bare skin all the way to his ass. He proceeded to pick him up and carry him to their bed where he let him down gently. Matt gave him a pleading look wanting to be kissed again, but Joe's hands were unbuckling his belt and he tossed this as well to the floor.

"Yes I agree…" Joe finally responded to Matt's comment as he slid off the man's pants and taking his boxers with him, "But like I said there are other… problems…"

"Problems?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Some things I wouldn't be able to do anymore if you decide to continue smoking," Joe slipped off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Somehow it made him look more ominous.

"We're still talking about that?" Matt rolled his eyes, "It's no big deal… it shouldn't stop you from doing anything…"

"Oh?" Joe laughed, "Sorry Matt, but I think it will have a harsh side effect on what I will and won't be able to do anymore."

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Like…what you were practically begging for a couple of seconds ago," Joe answered.

"I wasn't begging… and why not?" Matt asked.

"Well…" Joe leaned down and kissed him. If Matt thought he was being aggressive before, it was nothing compared to this moment.

Joe was kissing, nipping, and sucking on Matt's quickly swelling lips. The blonde had tried to run his hands through his husband's hair, but his arms as well as the rest of his body felt limp. He could do nothing but open his mouth and moan into it. He felt Joe's tongue on the inside of his mouth. He whimpered as it explored and took a bite onto his tongue.

Matt wanted Joe to continue to kiss him this roughly, but Joe pulled back. An unintended whimper escaped hi s lips and he threw a hand to cover his mouth. Joe chuckled and grinned down at him.

"You see… when you smoke your breath, not to mention your teeth, get pretty nasty by my standards so I won't be able to bear kissing you anymore," Joe explained.

Matt surely didn't want that… but was he bluffing? He probably was… probably trying to mess with him, "Well I can brush my teeth."

"Perhaps… but the smell never quite goes away…" Joe said, "While this is tragic there are other worse things as well."

Matt was quiet. He didn't want to fall into another trap.

"I see that look Matt… You know you really can't hide things from me very well," Joe's hands were on him again pinching and caressing, "Tell me you want to know…"

Muffled sounds came from behind the hand still covering his mouth. He clenched his eyes shut feeling himself getting more aroused by the second. Dammit Joe… How could this guy who used to run at the sight of his own digimon reduce him to this in a matter of two minutes? Younger Joe… in so many ways he was still similar… but in other ways…

His hand was pulled away from his mouth when he'd been lost in thought. His noises escalated as Joe started kissing his chest. Matt gripped his back running his fingernails down it causing Joe's body to shiver slightly. This earned Matt a hard bite and felt the sucking sensation on an extra sensitive part of his chest.

"Joe… " Matt groaned, "Don't leave a mark… "

Joe responded by letting his finger trek slowly down his stomach and to the nether regions beyond. His finger slid down the length of his arousal lingering around the tip. Matt gripped the blankets beneath him trying not to let his hips move too much. Joe finally lifted his head releasing the very tender, very purple marked skin.

"Joe…" Matt said again in the same groaning tone.

Joe tapped the blonde's nose, "Consider it…punishment for not asking what the worse things are, besides Matt… as much as you complain about them… I see you look at them all the time in the bathroom… It's very cute."

"Ugh…" Matt hated when Joe called him cute, it made him feel like a girl.

"Now are you going to ask grumpy face?" Joe said, "Or do I have to leave another one?"

He considered being defiant, it's what he usually did, but Joe's fingers were wrapped around him. He was tired of talking about smoking… or not smoking… or whatever.

"Fine…fine… what worse things?" Matt knew he sounded irritated, but couldn't stop himself.

"Matt…' Joe said giving him a little jerk.

"Ah! … wh- what?" Matt asked.

"The smell of it from your clothes gets onto your skin," Joe said rubbing the bit of wetness that had already expelled painfully slowly around the tip, "Your whole body smells."

"Then …. I'll.. take a shower," Matt moaned between words frustrated they were still talking about this. He wished Joe would drop it already.

"You're still not getting it are you?" Joe gave a small tug and let go of him.

"Ahh! Get…what?" Matt asked, upset he'd let go. He'd never done that before.

Joe sat up the smirk long gone from his face and there were no traces of that dark look. He was just Joe again.

"Can you just not do it? Because I asked you not to?" His voice and eyes were pleading.

Matt pulled himself to a sitting position and pulled his boxers back on. They were uncomfortably tight, but he ignored it. He crawled to the edge of the bed and climbed off. He left the room.

"Where are you going?" Joe voice called from the bedroom.

The blonde opened his briefcase taking the box out. Next, he took a bottle of water from the fridge. When he closed the door Joe was standing beside him, his glasses back on his face. Matt showed Joe the carton of cigarettes; he wasn't so good at mushy words so hopefully a demonstration would be enough. He opened the carton and dumped the contents into the kitchen trashcan. He opened the bottle of water and dumped half of it inside the trash.

"You mean it?" Joe asked.

"I'll just chew gum or something…" Matt said, "Guess I'll get a shower… and don't worry about dinner… We can just go out or whatever…"

"I'd like that…" Joe smiled.

Matt went to the shower and turned on the hot water letting it hit his exhausted body. He didn't really want to go back out into the crowds, but he'd feel guilty about making Joe worry for months. He looked down… damn… he was still aroused from earlier. He didn't want to be uncomfortable like this through dinner… A quick one wouldn't hurt…

He let his hand slip down his stomach slowly mimicking what Joe had done earlier. He slid his fingers around himself and stroked at a steady pace. Joe's biting crossed his mind and his pace picked up faster. He leaned one hand against the shower wall the hot water hitting his skin turning him on even more.

"Joe…" he moaned his lover's name loudly.

The shower door opened and Matt nearly slipped. Joe stood there naked, "While that was cute… I wish you would have waited for me."

"You were watching?" Matt asked fully embarrassed.

"Of course," Joe's eyes had that dark look again as he stepped into the shower, "I can't help myself. You were thinking about me huh?"

"I…uh.." for once Matt was at a loss for words. This was not cool…

"Looks like you're not done yet though… good… " Joe was smirking.

"What about dinner?" Matt asked.

"I think I want a bite of you first," Joe chuckled and pulled Matt into a kiss.

Dizzy from the combination of what he'd already done and the hot water Matt let Joe take over without any resistance.

"Not fighting back this time?" Joe asked smugness dripping in his voice, "Maybe I need to catch you in the shower more often."

"I'll have my guard up…next time…" Matt defended weakly as Joe turned him around. He pushed the spray away from him. Matt was thankful…

He put his hands and foreamrs against the shower wall. He felt Joe's chest press onto his back as well as his arousal against his ass. Joe griped him, but did nothing. He was sure he knew what was coming next… Matt pushed back against Joe's arousal. He couldn't help but laugh a bit when he heard the blue haired man groan.

"Bend a bit.." Joe whispered. Matt did as he was told and Joe started to enter the blonde. Matt barely noticed as Joe's hand started to work him roughly. He was surprised Joe didn't "punish" him for laughing, but maybe he was as lightheaded and needy as he was.

Joe pushed himself the rest of the way in and Matt nearly came from the pleasure. He didn't care if he would end up being punished as long as Joe's hand kept doing this and his ass felt this good. Joe started to move slowly inside the blonde and moaned loudly. Before Matt could find the words to beg for him to move faster the pace quickened. Joe wasn't wasting any time today…

Matt thought he couldn't feel any better when Joe struck a certain spot in his body, "Joe!"

"What's the matter Matt?" Joe teased.

" You…ah…" Matt couldn't form words.

"Did I find something you like?" Joe asked.

Matt nodded.

"Tell me…" Joe's voice was demanding.

"Yes…I like it…" Matt had a hard time forming the words.

Joe struck the spot over and over until Matt finally came all over Joe's hand, Joe finishing just seconds after. Matt whimpered slipping down the shower wall unable to hold himself up. Joe pulled out of him grabbing the blonde and both panted heavily for what seemed like hours.

Joe shut off the water and grabbed the towel outside the shower door. He tossed it over Matt's head and rubbed through his hair.

"Hey you're gonna mess it up…" Matt complained under the towel.

Joe slipped the towel off his face. They both smiled and kissed again.

The phone started ringing loudly in the quiet apartment. Their kiss didn't break away as the ringing finally ceased and the answering machine picked up the missed call.

"Yo Matt! Joe! You gotta come over tonight!" Davis was shouting rather loudly.

"Davis you don't need to yell into it…" Ken's timid tones could be heard in the background.

"We got a new TV!" Davis ignored his comments, "And we sent the kids off to TK's tonight so we can watch whatever gory horror or action flick we want!"

"Oh Davis…" Ken sighed.

"Give a call back!" Davis shouted, "By the way this is Davis!"

"I think they know hun…" Ken groaned.

"Whatever!" Davis said, "Or if they don't come we could always… you know.."

"Ah-Davis! The phone is still on!" Ken's voice had taken an embarrassed tone.

"Ooops.." the phone clicked.

"Sounds like they're going to be busy," Matt laughed.

"And after dinner so are we," Joe got up wrapping a towel around his waist, "And I think tomorrow until you see your dad as well. Might want to give Tai a phone call while you r mouth is still…able to speak."

Matt's cheeks flared up red, "Yeah…whatever…"

End.


End file.
